The spider things
by TheBoludaSpring
Summary: En otro universo, Jefferson no sabría cómo manejar la nueva situación de su hijo. Tal vez ni siquiera sabría sobre ella. En éste, lo hace. Y él tiene una idea sobre qué hacer al respecto. [AU/English version in ao3!]


**N/A:** Entonces … hice una cosa.

Basado en el UA donde Peter B. Parker y Miles Morales comparten el mismo universo, y Peter B., Spider-Man, mantiene una amistad con el policía Jefferson Davis.  
Luego de trabajar juntos en su juventud debido a algún crimen, Jeff aprende su identidad, pero decide no llevarlo a la autoridad a pesar de que no está de acuerdo con sus métodos.

Peter B. no sabe que Jefferson conocía su identidad.

* * *

_**The Spider Things**_

Es más allá de la madrugada cuando su teléfono celular suena, enviando una sacudida de adrenalina a su cuerpo. No es la primera vez que Jefferson es despertado en medio de la noche por una llamada, así que antes de tomar el teléfono ya está sentado, abandonando el sueño, y dispuesto a salir inmediatamente de la cama en respuesta a alguna situación policíaca. El problema es que el nombre en el identificador de llamadas no es el que esperaba. El nombre de Miles acaba con la adrenalina y en cambio envía un terror frío por su cuerpo.

No tarda un segundo más en responder, rezando que nada le haya sucedido a su muchacho.

— ¿Miles, Miles? ¿Estás bien? — siente una mano en su brazo, Rio está despierta y preocupada a su lado, pero él no puede prestarle atención cuando la única respuesta que viene del teléfono son respiraciones que Jeff, en su experiencia como policía, puede identificar como asustadas. — ¡Miles! ¿Estás bien? Contesta, muchacho.

— Sí, yo— suspiró aliviado con esa simple confirmación— papá, yo … algo ha pasado, y necesito tu ayuda.

— Claro, hijo. ¿Qué pasa?

Escucha pasos en la cocina de su casa, puede ver una sombra debajo de la puerta de su dormitorio. Lentamente, abre el cajón de su cómoda mientras toma el arma dentro de éste. Comparte una mirada con su esposa, y ambos se levantan de la cama.

— No puedo decirte, no por teléfono. Yo … estoy en casa.

Siente sus hombros caer en alivio mientras observa a Rio correr hasta la cocina; él se toma un momento para calmarse y guardar el arma antes de seguirla.

Fuera de la habitación, su mujer abraza con fuerza al niño que tanto aman. Observa que no es hasta tenerlo en sus brazos que ella puede respirar de nuevo, y Jeff se resiste las ganas de gritarle a Miles por asustarlos así, ¿en qué estaba pensado…?

Miles escupe su explicación siquiera antes que él o Rio tengan la oportunidad preguntar. Él es rápido, desesperado y asustado, mezclando los dos idiomas que maneja sin siquiera darse cuenta. Hay también una demostración, y está es todavía peor porque el miedo de su hijo es demasiado palpable, y Miles es tan joven (¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que era tan joven?), y-

Jefferson está en silencio, una mano sobre su boca, demasiado sorprendido para responder. Su esposa, en cambio, es rápida en volver a abrazar a su muchacho con protectores brazos mientras murmura promesas y afectos en español; ella lo mira también, preocupada y esperando que él tenga una solución. Las huellas de los zapatos de Miles están en su pared y en su techo, y los cómics de Spider-Man que había traído consigo aún en sus manos. Tiene una solución, pero no una que le guste.

* * *

Miles camina a su lado.

Él y Rio no conversaron anoche, sin importar cuánto lo necesitaban. Miles durmió entre ellos, y aunque fue un arreglo incómodo, su espalda es testigo de ello, los tres se sintieron seguros, y eso era lo único importante. Por la mañana, sin embargo, luego de un buen desayuno que sirvió para aliviar todavía más a su hijo, acordaron que lo que estaba pasando con Miles y una posible solución eran más importante que su asistencia a clases por el momento (—Debes llevarlo con él, lo sabes, ¿verdad, querido?; — Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo opción, no con esto).

Están en un edificio, viejo y sucio que el pequeño Morales no deja de mirar con muecas, y la propia puerta en la que se detienen no está mucho mejor. Jeff duda unos segundos en tocar, pero finalmente lo hace, resignado. Tal como había dicho a su esposa, no tiene muchas más opciones, y a pesar de que solo desea alejarse y evitar que su hijo conozca a la persona del otro lado, dicha persona es la mejor oportunidad para entender lo que está sucediendo.

La puerta se abre. El hombre ante ellos está, en todo sentido, arruinado. Le toma un rápido vistazo reconsiderar que quizás éste no es el mejor camino a tomar.

— ¿Davis? ¡Digo! —un par de toses incomodas— Oficial, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Jefferson soltó un suspiro de cansancio, resistiendo las ganas de alejarse, él ya sentía un dolor de cabeza venir. Todavía costaba creer que ese hombre, tan mal mentiroso, logró mantener un secreto tan grande durante veintidós años, imagina que tiene más que ver con la suerte. De cualquier manera, él ya está ahí, y Peter B. Parker es exactamente lo que su hijo necesita, aunque no le guste.

Colocó a Miles delante suyo, justo enfrente del hombre, ignorando de manera muy eficaz la mirada cuestionadora que Miles le enviaba junto con el murmurado "¿papá?".

— Éste es mi hijo, Miles Morales. Él necesita tu ayuda con, ya sabes, uh, las cosas de araña.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Las cosas de Spider-Man.  
— **_¿Qué?_**

* * *

**N/A:** Tal vez escriba más de esto en algún futuro. ¡Comentarios son muy apreciados!


End file.
